gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Summer Nights
Summer Nights ist ein Song aus der zehnte Folge der dritten Staffel, Yes/No. Der Song wird von Sam und Mercedes mit den New Directions gesungen. Des Weiteren haben ebenfalls Kurt, Sugar, Rory, Finn, Tina, Puck und Santana Solos in diesem Song. Das Original stammt aus dem Film-Musical und wird von den Sängern John Travolta und Olivia Newton-John gesungen. Lyrics Sam: Summer loving had me a blast Mercedes: Summer loving happened so fast Sam: I met a girl crazy for me Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Sam und Mercedes: Summer days drifting away To, oh, oh, the summer nights Alle: Well-a well-a well-a, huh Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? Mädchen: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like does he have a car? Sam: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes: He showed off, splashing around Sam und Mercedes: Summer fling, don't mean a thing But, oh, oh, the summer nights Alle: Well-a well-a well-a huh Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sigh? Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? Alle: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam: We made out under the dock Mercedes: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Sam und Mercedes: Summer fling, don't mean a thing But, oh, oh, the summer nights Alle: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag Mädchen: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: Cause he sounds like a drag Alle: Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, YEH! Mercedes: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam: Well, she was good you know what I mean Alle: Woah! Sam und Mercedes: Summer heat, boy and girl meet But, oh, oh, the summer nights Alle: Woo, woo, woo Mädchen: Tell me more, tell me more Santana: How much dough did he spend? Jungs: Tell me more, tell me more, Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he's doing now Sam und Mercedes: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, But oh, those summer nights Alle: Tell me more, tell me more! Trivia *Die New Directions stellen folgende Grease Charaktere dar: *'The Thunderbirds' von den New Directions Jungs (außer Kurt) **'Danny' von Sam Evans **'Doody' und Sonny von Rory Flanagan **'Putzie' von Finn Hudson **'Kenickle' von Noah Puckerman *'The Pink Ladies' von den New Directions Mädchen und Kurt Hummel **'Sandy' von Mercedes Jones **'Marty' von Sugar Motta **'Rizzo' von Kurt Hummel **'Jan' von Santana Lopez **'Frenchie' von Tina Cohen-Chang Video thumb|300px|left|Grease: Original Glee Performance Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 3 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Solos von Sam Kategorie:Solos von Mercedes Kategorie:Solos von Kurt Kategorie:Solos von Sugar Kategorie:Solos von Santana Kategorie:Solos von Finn Kategorie:Solos von Rory Kategorie:Solos von Tina Kategorie:Solos von Puck